In general, inkjet printers include a plurality of printheads that are mounted to a print bar assembly frame. The frame is a unitary die cast structure having two sides with a plurality of bars or rods extending in parallel between the sides. Printheads are then mounted to carriers, which are mounted to the bars at particular positions to provide the appropriate pixel resolution for images generated by the printer. A print zone of a printer is the area within a printer where an ink image is formed for media passing through the printer. In some standard size printers, the print bar assembly is formed to produce images with an 8.5 inch, 24 inch, 36 inch, or 40 inch width. Each different image width requires a different die cast frame. These die cast frames are quite expensive and cannot be adapted to any width other than the print zone width for which the frame was cast. Having print bar assemblies that can be modified to accommodate different image widths would be beneficial.